What's Love?
by Niomi151617
Summary: Naruko falls for Sasuke after he saves her life twice and Sasuke falls for Naruko after the first time he saves her! Sorry if its has bad spelling! I can't spell to save my life!
1. Way Back When!

**Naruto is not owned by Me! So I hape that you like my story!**

**Naruko: Why are you going to put me with Sasuke?**

**Niomi151617: Well Na****ruko, because you and Sasuke will make a cute-**

**Sasuke: Niomi why? **

**Niomi151617: Because I made up my own carater and well she is with you and she is Naruto's twin!**

**Sasuke and Naruko: WHAT?**

**Niomi151617: Hope that you like my story!**

_ "What's love?" Naruko Uchiha!_

My story starts when my brother Naruto, and I where in high school. Well not really, it starts on the day that Sasuke Uchiha saved my life.

It was the frist day of 8th grade, and Sasuke, and Naruto were fighting over Sakura Haruno.

"Sasuke! Sakura's mine!"

"No she's not Naruto! Sakura is mine!"

I came walking down the hall as Ino, and Ten Ten where yelling at eachother about who was going to bring Neji to the Summer Dance!

_"Why can't I just be home schooled by mother and father?"_ I asked myself as I started to go up the stairs to get to my next class. Witch was Fighting traning.

Kiba, Sai, and Choji came running down the stairs. Choji, for being so fat. He took up like half of the stairs. Out of no where, Choji ran into me and pushed me so hard that I went throw the raling. I was hanging onto the metal what was once the raling for dear life.

"NARUTO! ANYONE HELP!" I yelled and all of my friends and classmates came running. Kiba, Sai, and Choji came back up the stairs to try to help me back over!

"Naruko take my hand!" I hurd Kiba say but as I tried to grab his hand, my other hand sliped!

"NARUKO!" Everyone yelled as I fell.

I had my eye's closed and was looking forword to die because I don't have any friends. I told you that I did, to just make you happy. I get picked on all the time by my brothers friends.

But when the time that I thought that I would of hit the floor. Well I didn't. I was in someones arms. Worm, and strong arms. I opened my eye's to see that Sasuke was the one who's arms I was in.

I blushed as he set me down and asked, "Are you ok Naru?"

"Y...y...yes thank y...y...you Sasuke!" I said as Naruto came running over to me and put his arms around me.

"Thank god that your ok! If you got hurt mother and father would of kill me if you did." Naruto said as I hurd Naruto's friends start to laugh.

"NARUTO GET OFF OF ME! I HATE IT WHEN YOU DO THAT TO ME!" I yelled as I pushed him off of me.

"Naruko, you don't need to yell at your brother for being scaired for you!" Sakura said as Ino, Ten Ten, Hinata, Neji, Shino, Rock Lee, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sai, and Choji all started to laugh agin.

"WHAT EVER! YOU ALL ARE ASSHOLES ANYWAY!" I yelled as I ran out of the school without my backpack and books.

_That was the day that I started to like Sasuke Uchiha. Now we'er in 11th grade, and Sasuke is with Ino "The Whor". I call her that because she has been with everyone in the hole school, but not Naruto because he knows that I could hurt him if he did._


	2. The Fight!

**Naruto is not owned by Me! So I hope that you like my story!**

**Naruko: NIOMI YOU TRIED TO KILL ME! XP**

**Niomi161718: *Evil Laugh* Sorry Naruko! At lest you got saved by Sasuke.**

**Sasuke: Yah that was kind of nice of me, wasn't it?**

**Ino: NIOMI161718 WHY DID YOU CALL ME A WHOR? XP**

**Niomi151617: How did you get here?**

**Ino: WHY DID YOU-**

**Niomi1617181: Hop that you like my story! *Evil Laugh***

"Hey look everyone it's little baby Naruko Uzumaki! *Laughs*" Said Ino as her friends Hinata, Sakura, Ten Ten, and her came walking up to me when I was putting my books in my locker.

"Oh Ino, you just pick on because you don't even like yourself." I said as I closed my locker and was about to walk away when Ino pushed me to the lockers heard.

"You BITCH! You know what I think that we need to teach you a lesson!" Ino said as she winked to Sakura, and Ten Ten.

Ten Ten, and Sakura started to punch me in the guts and in the face.

Hinata was just standing there keeping garde and Ino was holding me up by my neck, close to choking me.

"Y...your t...the B...BITCH I...ino W...WHOR!" I said between gasped of air.

Kiba, Neji, Naruto, and Sasuke came walking down the hall just as I called Ino a WHOR!

"INO WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO NARUKO?" I heard Naruto yell as I fell to the grownd and befour I passed out.

"INO YOU BITCH YOU AND-" I passed out just as Sasuke yelled that at Ino.

I woke up in the hospitle a week later.

I saw that my mother, father, and brother where all around me asleep.

"M...mom d...dad?" I tried to say but I had a tube down my throut.

I saw that my mother had her hand in mine. So I moved my hand to try to wake her up.

"N...n...naruko?" My mother said as she rubbed her eyes with her other hand.

When she saw that I was up, she shook my father, and Naruto. My father, and Naruto woke up, rubbed their eye's.

When they saw that I was up, my father started to cryed, and Naruto ran to get the nurse.

"Naruko thank god that your ok! We thought that we where going to lose you there." Dad said as Naruto, and the nurse came running in.

"There, see? My sister is awake!" Naruto said as my doc came in.

"Yes we can see that young man. Now sit down it you will please?" The doc asked as he came over to my bedside.

"Ok this is going to hurt for only a min ok Miss, Uzumaki?" The nurse asked and soon after I nodded yes.

I shouldn't have said yes, because she took out the tube out of my throut. I cophed as soon as it came out.

"M...mom, d...dad?" I said vary raspy.

"Yes baby girl?" My father asked as he took my hand.

"W...what h...happened t...to m...me?" I asked as I looked at my broken left arm, broken right leg, my chest cast.

"Well hunny you got your arm, leg, and 4 ribs got hurt last week becuse of well I don't know the girls name's. Naruto can you tell Naruko the name's of the girls who hurt her?" My mother asked as tears where going her cheaks.

"Yes mom. Naruko, it was Ino, Ten Ten, Sakura, and Hinata who did this to you." Naruto said as he starte to get tears to his eye's.

After Naruto told me that, the doc said that I would be able to go home in a week.

A week later, I was wheeled into the school by Naruto.

"I will be right back Naruko. I am going to go and tell the headmaster that your back." Naruto said a he put my back pack on the back of the wheel chair.

"Ok Naruto. I will stay right here." I said as Naruto walked into the mainoffice.

Kiba, Neji, Sai, Choji, Shino, Shikamaru, Lee, and Sasuke came walking down the hall, but when they saw me.

All of them looked away from me but not Sasuke.


	3. He's Looking and New Kids!

**Naruto is not owned by me! Hope that you like my story!**

**Naruko: OMG X(**

**Niomi151617: *Evil laugh with an Evil smirk***

**Naruto: Niomi, why are you so EVIL?**

**Sasuke: Hay...What do you mean EVIL? I am likeing this! *Winks at Naruko***

**Naruko: Ok whaterver Sasuke. Can you tell me what you said to Ino before I passed out?**

**Niomi151617: Hope that you like my story!**

Sasuke was looking down the hall to me!

"Sasuke what are you doing?" Asked Choji as he was muching on a bag of chips.

"Oh nothing Choji!" Sasuke said as he turned his head to talk with the other boys.

Naruto came walking out of the mainoffice with a note from the hedmaster.

"Naruko, I am going to be in every class that you have intill you get better. Ok?"

"Ok Naruto, but I was just wondering what Sasuke said to Ino as I passed out 2 weeks ago?" I asked as I looked down the hall to all of the boys. Who where laughing and talking about ME.

"Well he broke up with Ino because of what she and Sakura, and Ten Ten did to you. Oh and Neji and I broke up with Sakura, and Ten Ten that day too." Naruto said as he started to wheel me down the hall to are first class.

"Oh you didn't need to do that brother because Ino told them too and-"

"Well that wasn't what Hinata said when she told Neji, Kiba, Sasuke and I that day."

"What did she say Naruto?" I asked just as Hinata started to walk pasted us.

"I said that Sakura, and Ten Ten did what they did to you on their own free will." Hinata said as she stopped and Sasuke, Neji, and Kiba all looked at me, and Naruto.

Just as I was going to say something, the bell rang.

"Oh, Naruko we need to get to class. See you Hinata, Kiba, Neji, and Sasuke." When Naruto said that Rock Lee pulled Sasuke to their class.

When Naruto and I came into class we saw that we had 4 new kids in the class.

A girl with blond hair up in 4 ponytails, a boy who had a black hood on his head, and with purple facepaint on, a girl with red hair that was down to her wast, and a boy with red hair and a bearth mark on his forhead.

"Now class, we have 4 new kids joining are class today. Please tell everyone your names?" Are teacher asked.

"My name is Temari." Said the girl with the ponytails.

"My name is Kankuro." Said the boy with the black hood and facepaint.

"My name is Gaara." Said the boy with the bearth mark.

The girl with red hair to her wast didn't say anything.

"Sister, tell them your name." The girl named Temari told the girl with red hair.

"No Temari. I will never tell them my name."

"Well my name is Naruko Uzumaki, and this is my brother Naruto." I said and that made everyone look at me and Naruto.


	4. The Story of Who I Love!

**Naruto is not owned by me! So I hope that you like my story!**

**Naruko: Cool new kids! *Giggle***

**Sasuke: I don't like them!**

**Naruto: Why don't you like them Sasuke?**

**Sasuke: Because they look like they have been in the bumster for their hole lives.**

**Niomi151617: Stop it you 2!**

**Naruto, Naruko, and Sasuke: Whatever Niomi151617.**

**Niomi151617: Hope that you like my story!**

Everyone was looking at Naruto and I. That was when the girl with long red hair down to her wast, looked at me and glaired.

"What's with you and why you have all of thows cast's?" Asked the girl with long red hair.

"I was just trying to be nice to you and I don't want to talk about the cast's!" I said as tears started to form in my eyes.

"Whatever!" The girl with long red hair said as she was about to sit down, when her sister, Temari. Grabbed her by her arm.

"SHADE WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU? WE CAME HERE TO STOP YOU FROM PICKING FIGHTS, BUT I CAN SEE THAT YOU WILL BE THE SAME OLD SAME OLD SHADE EVERY WHERE!" Temari yelled with her sister Shade's arm in her hand.

"Now class! Sit down and get ready for your asignment." The teacher said as she grabbed a stack of papers that was on her desk.

Everyone went quite and are teacher passed out the papers.

"Ok now class I need you to wirte a paper on a day that was the happest day that you ever had in your life." Said are teacher as she sat down in her chair.

"Oh should I write down that day? I wont use his name, or my name." I said to my self as I started to write.

I was the first one done in the class because I write fast.

"Hay brother, I am done! Are you done yet?" I asked as I sat down my pen.

"Yes I am Naruko. I will bring yours up too ok?" Naruto said as he grabbed my paper.

He looked down at my paper and saw that I wrote about the day that Sasuke save my life.

"Naru, why did you-"

"I just wanted to Naruto ok!" I said as he looked at me as if he already knew why.

Naruto walked up and passed in are papers to the teacher.

"Well Mr, Uzumaki, I see that you and your sister are the same because it looks like you two wrote about the same day."

"Oh yah because well-"

"You don't need to tell me Mr, Uzumaki. Just go and sit back down in till I read the one that I like the most out loud." When the teacher said that Naruto looked at her like she was stupied.

Naruto just walked back to his set next to me.

"Naru, teacher is going to read her favoert story after everyone is done."

I looked at Naruto as if he was joking but as he looked at me, I knew that he wasn't.

After everyone was done with their papers, the teacher came to the frount of the class. She had had a paper in her hand.

"Ok everyone I have in my hand, the story that was the best out of the class and the person didn't what their name to be told. So-"

_The Story Of The Day That My True Love Saved My Life!_  
><em>By:<em>

_I can remember it like it was yesterday._

_Me, falling from 2 stories of stairs because of someone who pushed me so heard that I went throw the railing._

_I had one hand holding onto the railing and one trying to reach a classmates hand. But my hand sliped._

_I remember falling, and hearing everyone yelling and screaming._

_But the most inportant thing that I can remember is that HE cought me in HIS strong and worm arms._

_I was blushing when I looked into HIS eyes when he asked, "Are you ok Naru?"_

_That was the day the I, _ _ fell in love with the BOY of my dreams!_

_ The End! _


	5. Eye to Eye and Forgiven!

**Naruto is not owned by me! So I hope that you like my story!**

**Naruko: I hope that no one knows thats about Sasuke?**

**Niomi151617: I think that some of them do! *Evil Laugh***

**Sasuke: I think that story is vary nice Naru! *Smerk***

**Naruto: I think it is good too little sister! *Big smile***

**Niomi151617: Hope that you like my story!**

I was looking at the teacher as she finished reading my story and I could feel tears going down my cheeks.

"Naru, are you ok?" I hurd Naruto whisper next to me.

"Yah but I am hopeing that teacher wont read my story to her other classes because I know that Sasuke has this class after us and-"

"I know sister! I know!" Naruto said as the bell rang.

Naruto stud up and got all of are stuff togther as Sasuke , Neji, and Kida came into the classroom.

"Hay Naruto! Whats up bro and why are you here with your sister?" Asked Neji as he looked at me with a smile on his face.

"I am here because I was told by are parents to be with Naruko intill she feels better." Naruto said as Sasuke was look at me. Eye to eye.

"Thats nice of you bro! So see you at lunch then!" Kiba said as he put his arm around Naruto's shoulders.

When this was going on, Sasuke and I where looking at eachother! I didn't even know that I was blushing when I saw Sasuke gave me a small laugh.

"Whats funny Uchiha?" I asked as I was still blushing and Sasuke laughed agin.

Sasuke leaned in close to me and whispered in me ear, "Oh Naru! Your blushing like you did that day back in 8th grade."

I looked way so he couldn't see that I started to get turned on by what he just said to me.

"Well you guys, Naruko and I have to get to class. So see you three at lunch." Naruto said as he wheeled me out into the hallway.

Naruto and I where on are way to are next class when we ran into Ino, Ten Ten, and Sakura!

"Look you guys! Baby Naruko Uzumaki and her big brother Naruto Uzumaki the BAKA!" Ino said as Ten Ten and Ino herself laughed but Sakura just stud there looking down at the floor.

"Sakura, why aren't you laughing at them like Ino and I?" Asked Ten Ten as she put her arm on Sakura's shoulders.

"Well...I...um...I am sorry for what I did to you Naruko! Can you please forgive me?" Sakura yelled out as Naruto and I could see that she had tears going down her face.

"Yes Sakura! I will forgive you only if you ask my brother if he will forgive you too?" I said as Naruto looked at me with, 'What are you planing Naru?' look on his face.

Sakura looked at Naruto. Naruto could see that Sakura had began to cry even more and just as he was going to say something Sakura asked, "Naruto-kun can you forgive me for what I did?"

"Yes Sakura!" Sakura looked up into Naruto's eyes as he said that.

Sakura ran to Naruto, and gave him a hug and a kiss before the bell rang once more. Telling us that we where late for class.

Naruto, Sakura and I all want to class with eachother because Sakura and I had the same class.

When the three of us came into the classroom the teacher looked at and said, "Your late Miss, Haruno, and Mr, and Miss, Uzumaki. Now take your seats."

"Yes teacher!" The three of us said at the same time.

The three of us went to the back of the room and sat in the back row.


	6. The Dream!

**Naruto is not owned by me! So I hope that you like my story!**

**Naruko: *Blushing***

**Naruto: Whats wrong sis?**

**Niomi151617: *Whispering* I think that she is thinking of Sasuke! *Giggle***

**Naruko: No I am not! *Still blushing***

**Niomi151617: Why are you still blushing then Naruko? *Evil giggle***

**Naruto: *Laughing***

**Naruko: I AM NOT BLUSHING!**

**Niomi151617: Hope that you like my story.**

Time skip (Sorry but I didn't want to keep going on to every class)

That night I had a dream of Sasuke and I!

_In the dream!_

_I was in the living room, sitting in the chair, reading a book when I hurd the door bell._

_"Be right there!" I said as was finishing the page and that was when I hurd the door open, close, and CLICK. The door got lock by the person who came in._

_The person came up behind me, put his hands over my eyes, and, "Naru, guess who?"_

_I didn't have a clue who it was. So I thought that it was my brother playing a joke on me, "Naruto, is that you because you can't fool me."_

_As I put my hands on the hands over my eyes. I felt the same hands that held me in 8th grade._

_"S...s...sasuke?" I asked as he took his hands off of my eyes and came around from behind me._

_"What are you doing here because Naruto and on a date with Sakura and-" Sasuke put his finger on my lips to tell me shut-up._

_"I know that Naruko! I didn't come here to see your brother." Sasuke said as he came in closer and whispered in my ear, "I'm here to be with you and only you!"_

_My eyes went big as Sasuke said that to me._

_"S...s...sasuke what do you-" I got cut off from Sasuke pushing his lips on mine._

_I felt like pushing him off and yelling at him but, I gave in to the kiss and kissed Sasuke back._

_I could feel Sasuke's tongue asking to come into my mouth. So I opened my mouth for Sasuke._

_Sasuke's tongue went into my mouth and I moaned from the feeling of his tongue fighting with mine._

_Sasuke pulled away from the kiss and asked, "Naru, do you want me?"_

_"Yes Sasuke-kun!" Just as I said that Sasuke started to feel my breasts._

_I brought my hands down to Sasuke waist asking if I could take his pants._

_"Naru you can, if I can take off your skirt?" Sasuke asked as I blushed._

_"Oh yes Sasuke." I said as I started to unzip Sasukes pants and as he started to unzip my skirt._

_After the both of us didn't have are pants or skirt off, we started to make-out agin._

_I put my legs around Sasukes waist. So Sasuke pick me up and brought me into my bedroom._

_Sasuke set me down on the bed and after he did that, he put one of his hands up me shirt. I could feel him squeezing my breasts._

_I pulled Sasukes shirt off as he was doing that to my breasts._

_Sasuke pulled away from making-out with me and started to take off my shirt._

_"Sasuke please...make love to me!" I said as me shirt came off._

_Sasuke looked into my dark blue eyes and said, "Ok but frist, let me take off you bra, and underwar."_

_I looked up into Sasuke's onix eyes as he was taking off my underclothes. After Sasuke was done he looked at me with lust in his eyes._

_"Now your turn Sasuke!" As I said that I brought my hands down to his cock. That was making a huge bulge within his boxers._

_I put my hand down into Sasukes boxers. Making Sasuke moan as I put my hand on it. With the other hand I was pulling off his boxers._

_"Naru, get ready!" Sasuke said as he lifted himself above my pussy._

_Just as I was going to say 'Go!', Sasuke pushed into me so hard that I screamed!_

_"You ok?"_

_"Yes!" I said as I put my legs around Sasukes waist._

_Sasuke started to thrust in and out of me. Making me moan, scream, and yell his name._

_"Sasuke...I'm about...to come!" I moaned as started feel my orgasm hitting its climax._

_"Hold...on babe...just...hold on!" Sasuke moaned as he thrust faster and harded. He was also hitting his climax I knew he was._

_Not even a minute later, Sasuke's seed went into me and we both screamed eachothers names. Sasuke fell on top of me and kissed my neck._

_"I...love...you...Sasuke-kun!" I said out of breath, and with my hand going throw Sasuke's raven hair._

_Sasuke looked up at me and said, "I...love...you...too...Naruko!"_


	7. A Month Later and A Change in Naruko!

**Naruto is not owned by me! So I hope that you like my story!**

**Naruko: NIOMI!**

**Niomi151617: What is it Naruko? *Giggles***

**Sasuke: YOU KNOW WHAT NARUKO IS TALKING ABOUT NIOMI!**

**Niomi151617: Oh, how did you get in here?**

**Sasuke: Naruko let me in! *Laughing***

**Niomi151617: NARUKO?**

**Naruko: Hay he can be in here if he wants!**

**Sasuke: Thanks Naru! *Kisses Naruko***

**Niomi151617: Get a room you two! Hope you like my story.**

Ok an other time skip and this time its a month!

It's been a month sense I got into that fight with Ino, Sakura, and Ten Ten! Sakura and Naruto are back with eachother. Sasuke and Ino are still not even looking at eachother. Ten Ten and Neji are the same way!

"Naruto-kun come on!" Sakura said as the 3 of us were walking to school!

"Sakura I'm running as fast as I can!" Naruto said as he ran up to Sakura, leaveing me by myself!

I saw Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, and Hinata come around the corner about ten feet infount of Naruto, Sakura, and I.

"Yo, Kiba, Sasuke, Neji, Hinata. How was your guys weekend?" Yelled Naruto as he and Sakura run over to here friends.

"Oh Neji and I went to the movies and saw 'A Hunting In Connectiut!' and it was not as scary as Lee, Sai, and Choji said it was!" Kiba said as he put his arm around Neji's shoulders.

"And I had a sleepover with Ten Ten, Ino, Temari, and Shade." Hinata said as I just started walking to school agin.

"Hey Naru. Why are leaveing?" I hurd Sasuke ask me from behind me.

"I'm getting to school before I'm late!" I said as I looked back to see Sasuke looking at me with his onix eyes.

"We have 20 min before school starts!" Sasuke said as I leaned up agest the faince.

"Whatever!" I said with my eyes close and as Ino, Ten Ten, Lee, Sai, and Choji can walking down the street.

"Well look who's here!" I hurd Ino say as I opened one eye.

"Well look it's the Whor of the school!" I said as I closed my eye agin and got a smerk on my face.

"UZUMAKI!" Ino yelled as Ten Ten and Choji held her back from trying to kill me.

Shikamaru and Shino came walking down the street just as Ino yelled, "UZUMAKI!"

"What a drag! Whats going on here?" Asked Shikamaru as he looked at Ino.

"Oh Ino WHOR is just mad at me! *laughs*" I said as I looked at my phone for the time!

"When isn't she mad at you Naruko?" Shino asked as Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, and Shade came walking down the street.

"So true. Hey its 8:05, we have five min till school starts. If was you guys I would get moving!" I said as I started to run to school.

"Oh Naru is right. Come everyone." Sasuke yelled as he looked at his phone, saw what time it was and ran right after me!


End file.
